


The Silence is Suffocating

by Generic_Emo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generic_Emo/pseuds/Generic_Emo
Summary: Catra and Adora had a falling out four years ago, now they find themselves in a class together at University. Can they move past the events that led here and face their repressed feelings, only time will tell. This story will have a slightly slow burn but is mostly for me to practice various writing techniques.The structure of this is heavily taken from Vicious by V. E. Schwab where the story will have each chapter set in various points in the timeline
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	The Silence is Suffocating

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is shorter than most that I'll write, as it simply serves to introduce the story and to set and an end-point of sorts.

That Morning  
University Dorms  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My hands lightly trembled around the warm mug that rested within sending faint ripples across the black liquid. Thick white steam steadily rose from the coffee, slightly obscuring my view of the room, her room. It had been years since I had been alone with her inside of her place, but then I knew what I was doing, I knew how to respond. Now I sit here like a deer stuck in headlights, suddenly unsure of what had transpired to bring me here. I can hear the sound of the shower still running in an adjacent room, a reminder that I have to face my skeletons eventually, that I can’t just hide them away in some dusty closet to be forgotten about. Slowly, I try to take in a few deep breaths, an attempt to ground myself despite the situation. The air filled my lungs and for the first time, I noticed the aroma of her apartment as the scent of vanilla stung lightly at my nose. Of course, Adora’s place would smell like vanilla, no better scent to jog my memory of that day, the day where I lost everything...when I lost her. 

The seconds eventually turned to minutes, each one feeling longer than the last. Eventually, the white noise of the running shower faded and I could hear the faint sound of feet against tiles. My anxiety rose through the roof when the door finally opened. My eyes shot down to my half-empty coffee below to dodge Adora’s gaze while she approached. I didn’t even have to look up to know what she was wearing, the form-fitting grey jeans were an immediate tell, I couldn’t knock her for wearing it, as it was always her favorite along with that damned red sweatshirt. The scrape of the adjacent chair’s legs sends a small chill down my spine as I try to quell the flow of mem--mistakes. The tension hangs in the air between us, thick enough to touch, more telling than any words could have been. Eventually, I find myself opening my mouth to speak, all I need is two small words, “Hey Adora.” my voice is hoarse and faint, barely above a whisper. 

My eyes wander up to her face, to her vibrant, almost electrifying blue eyes staring back. Her voice seems devoid of any hostility when she speaks. “Catra.”

My mind races at her tone, why wouldn’t she hate me, why couldn’t she hate me? After what I did, what I said, she should have no problem hating me. Why couldn’t Adora have made this easier by just hating me like she should, and why the hell did I still feel like this? I tried to speak, but my voice came out as little more than a mumble, so Adora took her opportunity to speak again, “Sorry about last night, you passed out and I didn’t know where you lived.” her voice tinged with genuine sincerity and concern. 

“It’s fine,” My voice comes out stronger than before “I should be thanking you if anything.” 

“Well, anyway, did you want to get some breakfast or something?”

Shock enters my voice as she completely glosses over what happened, “Right here works…” my voice seems to fail me partially through my statement. 

Adora moves closer to me, her damned ever-present heat radiating outwards. She slowly places a hand on my shoulder and I flinch under the sudden physical contact, seeming to notice the reaction, Adora removes her hand before she speaks, "Catra, are you alright?"

I glare up at Adora, clearly, she had gained little to no abilities of insight in the past four years. Clearly I was not alright, who the hell flinches at physical contact. I let out a small sigh before responding to her, “What do you think?” my statement, meant to have a tone of sarcasm and wit came out dry and aggressive. 

I sit for a moment before what I had said hit me, Adora had gone out of her way to help me and here I am talking down to her. I quickly try to correct my mistake, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine.” Adora paused for a moment seeming to consider her next words. “What the fuck happened to you, you’ve never apologized to me.”

“Isn’t that one hell of a story…” My voice is dry once more, my humor seeming to have returned as a small smirk pulls at the corners of my mouth.


End file.
